


Kriff You

by Jathis



Series: Senator Amidala [25]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Senator hates photographers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kriff You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this lovely artwork on Tumblr: http://gammatreis.tumblr.com/post/143365878934/i-have-a-problem-its-drawing-senator-ren

Hux watched as the Senator’s mood continued to sour. Their evening had started off pleasantly enough with a walk together and then someone had pointed to Ben and shouted about the “failed Jedi”. This announcement seemed to attract the attention of anyone with the ability to film or capture their image and they were forced to cut their walk short to hide.

After that things went downhill fast and hard. The restaurant cancelled their reservations because of the crowd following them. They weren’t allowed to see the play Ben had bought tickets for because of the flashing lights around them. Now they were hungry and bored, sitting in a closed speeder to try and find somewhere else to eat.

And the crowd was so thick the speeder couldn’t move. They were now stuck in the vehicle, unable to do anything as people continued to try and get pictures of the Senator of Naboo and the Emperor.

“This is ridiculous!” Ben snarled.

“Ben…” Hux watched as he opened the top of the vehicle, sighing as the Senator crawled out onto the roof with a roar of anger. “So much for that…”

“GET THE KRIFF OUT OF OUR WAY!” Ben roared. He held up his middle fingers, keeping them close to his face so no pictures could be used in print or holos. “NOW!” In frustration he pushed out with the Force, making an opening for the driver to slip through before sliding back into the speeder with a snarl, working on fixing his hair and the pearls that had been braided into it.

“Feeling better?” Hux asked.

“A little,” he confessed. “I’m still hungry though. I want to sit down and eat.”

“Well what can we do about that?”

The Senator thought a moment and then perked up as an idea came to him. Reaching into his robes he produced a tube of purple lip paint and he smiled as he held up a mirror. “I’ve got an idea…”

***

Hux watched in amazement as they were left alone to eat at another restaurant. He glanced over at Ben and smiled, shaking his head. “I cannot believe that worked…”

“Don’t ever use this word, okay? It’s not a very nice word and I’m only using it because people are rude,” Ben explained to the youngling sitting at a table with her family near them. He had written the word KRIFF in big bold letters on his forehead and on both of his cheeks, ruining any pictures that could be taken of him. He looked at Hux and smiled, dipping a hunk of bread into his soup to let it soak up. “Do the words at least go with the rest of my make-up?” he asked.

“You look perfect; swears and all.”


End file.
